In Tight Black Leather
by shadoweddawn
Summary: A motorcycle ride with Castle and Beckett in her black leather pants. Idea from a gif on tumblr. One-shot, complete. Rated M.


First and foremost, castleramblings and c0me-on-skinnylove on tumblr deserves the credit for this idea. Reblogging the gif and then saying someone needed to write it had me spinning this in my head all day. So thank you very much :) What happens the first time Castle and Beckett go on motorcycle ride together and he sees her in those leather pants.

I own nothing except the words below. Andrew Marlowe and company are the geniuses behind Castle, and I owe them a debt of gratitude for giving me an outlet for writing and to let my imagination run wild ;)

**A/N: This is a strongly rated M story.** Because of course it would be once Castle saw Beckett in leather pants on a motorcycle.

Reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

"Wow, impressive."

Castle wasn't talking about the motorcycle. He'd spent weeks badgering Beckett about going for a ride on the Harley. Kate kept teasing him, still saying he wasn't ready to see her in the leather pants she wore. Castle had countered that now that they were together and he'd already seen her naked, he was prepared. Beckett had finally relented, smiling wickedly at him as she told him to be ready.

Now, Castle knew she had been right. He _couldn't_ handle her in those pants. As they approached her bike, Castle admired the view in front of him. Kate, always a few steps ahead of him it seemed, was wearing a perfectly snug white tank top and skin tight leather pants that were causing Castle's pants to become almost too tight. They clung to her, showing off those sinfully long legs and perfect ass. He'd seen her in leather before, but nothing like this. Castle watched Beckett's hips sway as she walked with confidence towards the motorcycle, and he could practically feel the smirk she had to be wearing. Kate Beckett knew exactly the effect she had on Castle. She glanced over her shoulder at him, saying playfully

"Ready?"

Castle nodded excitedly, never taking his eyes away from her. Castle watched in rapt pleasure as she flung her right leg over the seat and he forced himself to hold back a groan as Beckett gripped the handlebars, sneaking that bottom lip between her teeth she made sure everything was ready to go. Castle pressed his fingers into his thighs, forcing himself to keep from hauling Beckett off her motorcycle and taking her right back upstairs. Castle closed his eyes as Beckett started the motorcycle, letting his other senses take control. The smell of the leather from Kate's pants. The sound of the bike, roaring to life under her skilled hands. The thought alone of Beckett driving a motorcycle and then being the one who pulled him close after they'd made love was almost too much for Castle. She really was the perfect woman.

Once she had the motorcycle out of the parking space, Kate patted the seat behind her and Castle clumsily climbed on. His hands gripped Kate's hips possessively as he leaned his chest against her back, needing to touch her and be as close as possible. Her cherry scent was intoxicating. Kate glanced over her shoulder once, and Castle nodded that he was ready for her to go.

Beckett weaved in and out of traffic effortlessly, her eyes focused solely on road before them. Castle admired the muscles in her arms as they tensed when she shifted directions, and Castle leaned into her as they turned. He pressed his face into her neck, his breath washing over her skin. Castle couldn't stop the grin that sprang to his mouth when he felt her shiver. His hands began to tease the skin at the hem of her shirt. He could feel the hard muscles of her abs as his fingers danced over her soft skin. Despite not going very fast, Castle felt the air rushing pasting him. His fingers pressed into her, drawing himself a little closer to Beckett. Being so close to her, Castle could hear Kate's breath hitch in her throat and he forced himself to stop his ministrations as she drove the motorcycle back towards her apartment building. She'd only promised a short ride and truthfully Castle wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep his hands off her. He had a hard enough time every day at the precinct. And the Kate wasn't even wearing _that_ at work.

Since they had started dating, Castle had been more than pleasantly surprised to realize he really did have _no idea_ how good it would be with Kate. It thrilled him to know that Beckett hadn't been kidding about her "kinky box". It turned him on to know that Miss Kate- By-The-Book- Beckett was loud in bed, unable to help herself as she writhed under him because the ecstasy he brought her was too pleasurable to keep quiet. Just as Beckett was in control in the box at the precinct, Kate was equally in control in their relationship and Castle was more than happy to let her have the reigns. Today, Castle knew he would be in control. He pressed his erection into her back, wanting her to know what this was doing to him, to feel the effect she had on him. Rick's body hummed with desire as Kate pressed back against him.

As Beckett placed her feet on the pavement and stopped the bike, Castle pulled himself off and twisted away from her to keep from pulling those pants off in public and taking Beckett up against her bike. His desire spread like wildfire as she walked the bike back into the parking spot and turned it off. Kate shook her head and pulled her hair out of the elastic that had held it back, and unable to help himself Castle reached for her as it tumbled down to her shoulders. He kissed her impatiently, his hand cupping her neck as she leaned into him. Kate's fingers curled into his side as Castle hauled her against him, pressing his lips to her hair and saying hotly

"That was awesome."

He practically pulled her across the street. Beckett went willingly, and he noticed the way her eyes darkened even in the sun. They didn't talk much as they walked hand in hand to her apartment. As she turned to face the door and fit the key into the lock, Castle pressed against her and slid his quick fingers under her tank top. His large hand spanned her waist, her soft skin inviting his touch. Kate breathed out a sigh as she opened the door, Castle's body practically pushing her across the threshold. As he used his foot to nudge the door close behind them, Castle pressed his lips against her ear and whispered passionately

"You're right, I can't handle the sight of you in tight black leather straddling that Harley."

Beckett moaned and dipped her head back against his shoulder, giving him ample access to her neck. Castle immediately found her pulse jumping beneath the skin, and he growled against Kate's flesh as his teeth nipped at her. He led her into the kitchen, pressing Beckett back into the counter, the first hard surface he could think to brace her against. Rick kissed her fiercely, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. She clawed at his back, her nails scraping the skin through the thin material of his tee-shirt. Castle broke the kiss long enough to pull her tank top over her head and remove his own shirt; Kate smiled appreciatively at the sight of his broad chest. Castle felt a swell of pride at her the way she looked at him. Like she couldn't wait to touch him, taste him. Kate panted against his neck, her breath washing over the responsive skin. Castle quickly unclasped her bra, grinning at her choice of a front clasp.

"Nice bra."

"Easy access," Kate said breathily, pressing her hands into the counter to thrust her chest against him.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, saying bluntly, "my favorite."

His lips found hers again, his desire for _his_ bad ass girlfriend pushing all thoughts of being gentle with her away. She was all his; to love, to work with, to see in tight leather pants. It was more than Rick ever thought possible. Unable to keep from exploring Kate's body, Castle bent his head and kissed the valley between her perfect breasts. He slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders and tossed the garment aside before palming her, rubbing his thumbs in small circles over her nipples and sliding a thigh between her leg as her nipples hardened under his touch. She began to grind against him; Castle knew she needed more friction. When he moved his leg and pulled away from her, Kate shook her head and whimpered

"Castle…"

Knowing what Kate wanted, and to be fair what he wanted too, Castle dropped to his knees in front of her. Castle raised his eyes to Beckett's, grinning smugly at the haze of desire reflected back at him. His hands trailed up her pants, his expert fingers unbuttoning and unzipping without his gaze wavering from hers. Castle pressed on the waistband, groaning loudly as the leather clung to her and Kate had to wiggle her hips to help him. Castle pressed open mouth kisses to the tantalizing skin that was slowly becoming exposed to him. He stared at her as he pushed the leather down Beckett's legs, revealing inch by incredible inch of soft velvety skin for him to touch. He could already smell Kate, musky and delicious and simply _Kate_; their little trek on the bike had turned her on as much as it did him.

As her pants pooled around her ankles, Kate lifted her feet and allowed Castle to pull them all the way off along with her boots. Once he had Beckett nearly undressed, Rick pressed his face into her pelvis, taking a deep breath against her. She was soaking wet, glistening in front of him. Kate thrust her hips into him, and Castle tugged the scrape of lace she called a thong down her legs and murmured on a breathy laugh

"A little anxious, are we?"

He didn't give her a chance to respond, his need to taste her too great. He thrust his tongue into her, and Kate gasped out her pleasure as her hands found his hair. She pressed on the back of his head, pushing his face into her; Castle greedily lapped at her juices. He closed his eyes and the image of Kate straddling her motorcycle burned behind his eyelids. Rick groaned at the mere image his brain conjured. Castle pulled his mouth off of her, and the small grunt of frustration from Kate was enough almost make him return. He raised his eyes to hers again as he brought his hand around from her back and thrust his finger into her. Her head fell back in pleasure as she moaned loudly

" Rick…oh _God_…"

Her words spurring him on, Castle pressed his tongue against her clit as he pushed another finger into her wet heat. Kate ground her pelvis against his hand, her movements erratic as his talented fingers pushed her towards the edge. Castle thrust his hips against her ankles, unable to help himself as he lost himself in pleasuring Kate. His name began to fall like a chant from her lips, and Castle growled against her

"Come, Kate. Come for me."

He pulled her clit into his mouth, sucking on the bundle of nerves. Kate clenched around him, and Castle hummed in pleasure as her orgasm flooded her. She screamed his name as she came, the echo bouncing off the walls while her hands fisted in his hair as she rode out the waves of ecstasy. Castle pressed his arm across her waist as he held her against the counter, drinking her in.

He withdrew his fingers, not caring that they were covered in Kate's desire, and quickly unbuttoned his pants. Kate's nimble fingers pushed the offending garment roughly down his hips as he turned his head and caught her lips in a searing kiss. He rubbed his tip against her folds, and Beckett nipped at his bottom lip, drawing it into her mouth. He pressed his hands into the counter on either side of her as he thrust into her, sliding in effortlessly. Kate captured his loud groan in her mouth; Castle held himself still, holding on to what little shred of self control he managed to maintain. Kate pressed her lips against his ear as her fingers dug into his back, nipping at his earlobe before whispering

"Next time I'll wear my leather skirt."

She leaned back slightly, allowing Castle to sink further into her. She sigh softly in her throat at the feel of him fully inside of her. His eyes caught hers, and Kate squeezed him tightly with her inner muscles. Kate pulled her lip between her teeth, biting down hard enough to cause the skin to turn white. Castle pulled his hips away from hers, almost withdrawing completely before thrusting into her hard. Kate cried out against his shoulder as he repeated the move; he was determined to build Kate back up so they could let go together. When she lowered her hand between their bodies and pressed her fingers to her sensitive skin, Castle snapped. Castle let the feel of Kate's body around him and his love for her push him towards release. Rick pressed his forehead against Kate's as she met him thrust for thrust. They moved effortlessly together, their bodies completely in sync. Castle kept his eyes on her face for as long as he could as she began to convulse around him; Kate groaned against his neck as she tumbled over her peak.

"Rick I love you…"

Castle thrust into her helplessly, his movements becoming short and sloppy as her release triggered his own. His vision blurred and his shout reverberated throughout the apartment as he spilled into her.

"Ahh, _Kate_!"

Castle's head dropped to her shoulder as he finally stilled within her. Kate held him close, her fingers dancing along his sweat soaked skin as she cradled him to her. When he raised his head, Castle's lips found hers in soft but knowing kiss. Their breaths mingled for a minute before Castle mumbled breathlessly

"You can never wear these at the precinct."

Kate kissed him gently, her nails scrapping along his jaw. He slid out of her and took a few deep breaths, trying to get his bearings again. As her words from earlier came back to him, Rick finally tugged on her hand and began to pull him through the apartment on somewhat shaky legs. She smiled as she pushed a her hair behind her ear, saying innocently even as she followed

"What are we doing?"

Castle grinned as he pulled her against him, kissing her harshly. Kate responded instinctively, moving into him automatically. Castle winked at her and replied eagerly

"I want to see that skirt."

* * *

Reviews or thoughts are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is my best friend as well. Thank you.


End file.
